Cartons are useful for allowing consumers to purchase, transport and store a desired quantity of articles. Typically, in the packaging process, articles such as cups are moved along a conveyor and grouped into two or more rows with one row above the other. The grouped articles are then wrapped by a carton blank to form a package. When the carton blank is formed around the grouped articles, the articles are typically retained within the carton by flange portions extending from the top of every article. The bottoms of the lowermost row of articles typically freely extend through openings formed in a bottom panel of the carton.
Although these convenient packages are formed in an economical manner, they are often difficult for the consumer to open without unintended tears. Panels may be torn out which will lead to failure of the carton. Failure of the carton will then lead to the articles falling out of the carton prematurely.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved carton that will allow partial tearing of the carton to dispense a single article and then restrain the remaining articles within the open carton until desired by the consumer.